


Wonderful Weather We're Having

by noodledout



Category: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson - Fandom, supermega
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, SuperMega - Freeform, bottom matt watson, dirty talking, top ryan magee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodledout/pseuds/noodledout
Summary: There was no one in the forest, there left Ryan and Matt and their gay hormones to fly elsewhere. With no one in sight, they might as well do it.





	Wonderful Weather We're Having

**Author's Note:**

> really bad at nsfw jnvnvrnviu forgive me  
> this is like my first fanfic on any fandom ever so please like it because i am starving

From the empty parking lot, the two lovers closed the trunk of their 2016 FIAT 500, a two seater for the established lovers. They've been together for a year and a half now, today isn't their anniversary, but they thought a hike outside of the house would be good enough. 

"Do you think we've got everything?" Ryan made sure he checked, and damn if he missed anything crucial. "Water, and everything?" California was pretty fucking hot, just like now. In this park there's a lot of shade, so finding some for rest won't be as hard. "Yeah, man. Everything." Matt nodded, and they began to walk. 

 

Interesting enough, no one except Park Rangers were around. Today was pretty hot, but it can't be that hot. Last time they checked, the temperature was about 70 degrees F. How hot was it now? Is it that hot? "Ryan, is it hot to you?" When Matt glanced at Ryan, he was already sweating up a storm. "S-should we turn back around?" It was to late, if they turned around now Ryan would have a heat stroke halfway down. "Nah man, there's some shade over here."

Ryan slumped against the tree, closing his eyes while sweat leaked out from his forehead. Ryan uncapped the water bottle and let the cold water run down from his head. Matt has never seen Ryan so attractive like this before, besides when he corners him and fucks him on the table like the bottom he is. Certainly, Ryan's white t-shirt wasn't helping his craving much. Matt stood there, while his boyfriend was so attractive at a time he was on the verge of a heatstroke. 

"You see something, Matt?" Matt's muscles clenched, as his face was red from the embarrassment and heat. "There's some tables up ahead, you think you can make it a little longer, babe?" If Ryan meant sex, Matt wanted to get out of the sight of any Park Rangers. Ryan nodded, grabbing his boyfriend's hand so they can make it up the wooden steep steps few feet ahead. 

Ryan sat down and threw the backpack on the table, and they both panted from heat and leg work. "Matt," Ryan rang, looking at Matt in a seductive way Matt could never reject. They've never tried public sex like this, and the fear of someone seeing them makes Matt's stomach turn, especially if they're homophobic. Ryan is not in the slightest, effected by the fact they could be caught. He wants Matt underneath him panting and moaning his name. "come over here and suck it, baby." 

Matt nervously unzipped Ryan's pants, pulling aside the black underwear and seeing his shaft sprung up in front of him. It leaked from pre-cum, dripping on Matt's boney fingers. "Fuck, have you gotten bigger?" Matt licked his tip, where salty cum touched his taste buds. His tongue circled around Ryan's thick member, tasting the anticipation. Matt's own member twitched in his jeans, waiting for Ryan to play with it. Matt kept making mouth patterns, breathing in the humidity in the air, and releasing onto Ryan's thick shaft. 

"M-matt, god, you've gotten so much better. You've never been this hot before, licking me up and down.." Matt craved for Ryan's words, telling him more on how good of a sex partner he is. "Matt, god, I'm going to cum in your throat-" A string of cum mixed with saliva trailed from the thick cock to Matt's mouth. "Ryan, you are getting me so hard right now. Fuck me here and now."

Ryan came prepared, he knew something would happen on this hike, at least he hoped something would. And something did, obviously. He lathered the lube on him, rubbing it up and down. As one finger was lubing him, he thought Matt needed some attention. One finger inside of his walls, tight just like he remembered. Tight, glossy walls around his index finger. Two fingers. He could tell his mouth was open, moaning softly for his sweetheart. Three fingers. 

"How much do you want it?" Ryan teased, resting his head on Matt's shoulder, deeply asking him just so he could moan his name. "P-Please, put your fat cock in me, Daddy. Fuck, you know how much I really want it." Like that, the tip was slipping in, a rush of ecstasy filling both of them. The whole thing was in Matt's hole, Matt gripped the picnic table, as thrusting began to occur. "Fuck- ah!" With every thrust, Ryan was balls deep in the skinny boy. He watched Matt as he was taking it all, and Ryan knew he was a slut for compliments. "Fuck, baby, you're doing so good. Taking my cock like the little slut you are. Tell me you're a cockslut." Matt mumbled an answer, he was biting his arm and squinting his eyes from all the pleasure he's receiving. 

"Hm? Are you my little cockslut?"

"Ah, yes! I'm your cockslut! I love your fat, thick cock." 

Ryan grabbed Matt's hips and started drilling thrusts into his ass. Faster and faster, he felt so close to climaxing. The sound of skin against skin was loud, which terrified Matt if anyone could have heard that. Ryan has never panted so hard before, he's never wanted to cum so hard ever before. "God-- fuck, Matt can I cum in you? Ah.." 

It took them an hour to ride over here, and it would take Matt around 30-45 minutes to clean his ass out. Maybe Ryan could climax in his mouth, to save time and a water bill. But fuck it, Ryan seems like he really wants to cum in him, so it can't be so bad. "Yes, fuck, cum in me! Fuck me so badly, Daddy." 

Ryan leaked himself inside of Matt, the two moaned in harmony, a sweaty mess was the result of today's sex activity. Matt realized he had cum on the grass, but it wasn't so bad. Maybe no one would see it, since no one was here today. 

Ryan pulled out, seeing a pool of his own liquid spill out of Matt, and that was pretty fucking hot. "I'll help you clean up at home, I know it's a mess."

 

They walked down the wooden stairs once again, but this time, they see a Park Ranger roaming the area. "Hey y'all, wonderful weather we're having. The temperature has dropped a few. Ain't that great?" Matt and Ryan smiled, and agreed with him. As he went by, Matt just grinned.


End file.
